baycoveterracefandomcom-20200214-history
Bury Me in Scotland
"Bury Me in Scotland" is the twelfth episode of Bay Cove Terrace. The episode revolves solely around the relationship between Trip Dannon and Future Trip Dannon, who has traveled back in time in an attempt to change the past. In it, Future Trip starts to crack as his motives come into question, leading to a violent showdown. Synopsis At a pool hall, Future Trip Dannon attempts to explain his presence to present day Trip Dannon, who still seems a bit fuzzy on the goings on. Future Trip claims that in his own time (2021), he stole an artifact known as the Time Alteration Device and used it to travel back to present day. His reasoning for doing so: to help present day Trip restore his relationship with his estranged father, Pat McGiggles. Trip informs Future Trip that Pat is dead. The pair travel to Scotland, where Pat's body has been laid to rest after several grave robbing attempts. Trip explains to Future Trip that Pat was killed by Vannigan (in monster form) months prior, and suggests Future Trip simply go a bit further back in time. Future Trip explains that he requires a second Time Alteration Device to do so, and never received one from the "idiot" delivery boy (Clint Muldano, as noted in the prior episode, "The One With the Dumpster"). Future Trip lightheartedly jokes that he will be stuck in present day forever, and when present Trip suggests they find an alternative means of time travel, Future Trip reacts violently. He vows never to go back to his own future time, and suffers a psychotic break near Pat's grave. After arriving back in Bay Cove Terrace, Future Trip grows more unstable. Present Trip digs through Future Trip's things and finds evidence that Future Trip is a criminal in his own time of 2021, wanted for crimes ranging from armed robbery to hate crimes and indecent exposure. Future Trip catches present Trip rummaging through his belongings and holds him at gunpoint, forcing him to participate in a subsequent crime spree. Future Trip and present Trip commit a home invasion, breaking into a house full of people. Future Trip kills numerous residents and forces present Trip to collect valuables. When present Trip hesitates, Future Trip frightens him by putting a gun in his own mouth. After the robbery, Future Trip celebrates by masturbating. Present Trip, irate and confused by Future Trip's behavior, decides to retaliate. He lures Future Trip into a dark warehouse, where he ambushes him. They fight, lit by strobe light, Future Trip brandishing a massive battle axe. When present Trip finally has the upper hand, Future Trip says, "Bury me in Scotland," and shoots himself in the head. He is laid to rest in Scotland next to the grave of Pat McGiggles. Storylines Two Trips The Two Trips storyline is settled once and for all in this episode, with the relationship between Present and Future Trip Dannon escalating to a fight to the death. Rather than let Present Trip kill him, Future Trip takes his own life in the battle.